


Âme

by plume_94



Series: Damien [4]
Category: Macaez
Genre: Jalousie, M/M, Magie, Transformation, chateau, prince - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Il galopait maintenant à toute vitesse et Emmanuel sentit ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Pourquoi tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était Damien ? A son sourire étincelant, à son rire joyeux, à ses larmes dévastatrices. Il ferma les yeux mais tout ce qu'il voyait derrière ses paupières c'était les traits de son visage. Il voyait ses cheveux noirs qui flottaient au vent, ses yeux malicieux et si doux, son nez qui se froissait légèrement quand il rigolait. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'il avait perdu. Damien ne l'aimait pas. Il le détestait.





	Âme

Le lendemain, Emmanuel se réveilla en sentant l'air frais contre sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux et passa une main machinalement sur la place à ses côtés, où Damien aurait dû se trouver. Il se leva à la hâte, un peu perdu et en regardant par la fenêtre, il le vit dans le jardin en compagnie d'un inconnu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit l'autre homme poser sa main sur son épaule. Il dévala les escaliers et courut rejoindre Damien dans le jardin. En l'entendant, Damien se retourna et lui sourit et Emmanuel crut lire dans ses yeux qu'il était un peu effrayé. Damien se rapprocha de lui quand il avança vers eux et brisa le contact entre lui et l'autre homme. Emmanuel se plaça près de lui et posa sa main sur son dos pour le sentir sous ses doigts. Il le sentit trembler légèrement contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demanda-t-il en direction de l'inconnu qui lui semblait familier.

\- Prince Emmanuel. Mon cher frère, le duc de Bourgogne, vous invite à un bal demain soir pour son retour passager au château.

\- Un bal ?

\- Oui, il a invité toutes les familles princières des environs, expliqua le duc devant lui avant de se tourner vers Damien. J'ai cru comprendre que monsieur ici présent était le frère de votre dulcinée, la princesse d'Espagne ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse être présente. Je l'ai bien connu dans le passé, continua-t-il en souriant mielleusement à Damien. On aurait tellement à se raconter et à rattraper. »

Emmanuel sentit Damien frissonner à ces mots. Son corps se fit un petit peu plus lourd contre lui.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un frère, elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de vous, renchérit-il en souriant à son encontre. Et le sosie même de ses moindres traits ! En garçon, bien sûr. Ne lui dites pas, mais je vous trouve encore plus charmant que votre sœur, rigola-t-il avant de se tourner vers Emmanuel. Prince, j'espère vous voir très prochainement au bal. Tout le monde vous y attend avec impatience ! » Et sur ces mots, le duc s'éloigna après un dernier coup d’œil à Damien.

 

Emmanuel sentit Damien se détendre petit à petit contre lui et vit qu'il n'osait pas le regarder. Il fronça des sourcils et lui toucha le bras pour lui demander de le regarder. Damien releva les yeux timidement vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait dire par là ? Je connais bien la princesse d'Espagne ?

\- Rien, Emmanuel, murmura Damien, embarrassé.

\- Comment ça, rien ?

\- Je t'assures, rien de grave, répéta Damien.

\- Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air d'être  _rien_ . Je sais qu'il te fait peur, Damien. Et ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est  _pourquoi_  !

\- Arrêtes... Il m'a juste pris au dépourvu en posant sa main sur moi comme ça, dit-il en s'éloignant un peu pour briser le contact.

\- Si tu n'aimes pas ça, il faut le dire. Tu es un garçon, maintenant ! Tu dois te faire respecter !

\- J'ai compris, Emmanuel... répéta-t-il d'un air las.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne dois pas laisser les gens te toucher sans ton accord au préalable ! C'est ton corps, pas le leur !

\- Et pourtant, tu fais la même chose, non ?! » hurla Damien en serrant ses bras contre son corps. Emmanuel eut l'impression de se prendre une claque. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait la même chose la veille. Et encore aujourd'hui. Il pensait juste que ça le rassurerait d'être dans ses bras, quel idiot. Il pensait que ça ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il aimait sa présence même. Comme il s'était trompé.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Excuse-moi, Emmanuel, je -

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. » l'interrompit Emmanuel en levant une main par dessus son épaule. Il s'éloigna sans oser jeter un regard vers Damien.

 

Ce soir, il demanda spécialement à la cuisinière de lui faire monter son repas dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas voir Damien. Il était en colère contre lui pour l'avoir rejeté ainsi mais encore plus envers lui-même. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'il le mettait si mal à l'aise. Il avait crut voir de l'amitié et peut-être même quelque chose de plus dans ses yeux ces derniers jours mais il se rendait compte qu'il s'était juste trompé. Damien ne l'aimait pas. Il avait peur de lui, encore. Peut-être même qu'il le dégoûtait. Peut-être qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin en se demandant ce qu'il faisait toujours dans son lit et avait paniqué. Mais pourquoi alors lui avait-il sourit quand il l'avait vu apparaître dans le jardin ? Seulement pour qu'il le sorte des griffes de ce duc ? D'ailleurs, quelle était leur relation ? Le duc lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il connaissait bien la princesse et Damien avait tremblé quand il en avait parlé. Est-ce qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble ? Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait courtisé. Elle était bien jolie cette princesse, c'est vrai. Mais le duc avait raison, Damien était encore plus beau. Mais tout ça importait peu maintenant. Damien le détestait et haïssait sa présence. Il entendit trois petits coups contre la porte de sa chambre et retint son souffle pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il entendit un soupir derrière la porte et des pas qui s'éloignaient. Il ne voulait pas voir Damien. Il était encore en colère, il ne savait plus vraiment contre qui, et ne savait pas comment il allait réagir s'il le voyait maintenant. Il pourrait se mettre à pleurer mais tout aussi bien s'énerver et lui faire peur en lui criant dessus, comme cette première nuit. Il s'enfonça sous sa couette et ferma les yeux, espérant s'endormir bientôt.

 

Le lendemain, le soleil le réveilla de bonne heure. Il venait à peine de s'endormir. Il se leva comme un pantin de bois désarticulé et s'habilla. Il descendit demander son petit-déjeuner à la cuisine et l'avala en vitesse avant de se diriger, fatigué, vers le boxe de son cheval. Il lui caressa les naseaux avant de le monter et de le mettre au pas. Une fois sorti du boxe, il donna un petit coup contre ses flancs et son cheval partit au galop en direction de la forêt. Il galopait maintenant à toute vitesse et Emmanuel sentit ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Pourquoi tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était Damien ? A son sourire étincelant, à son rire joyeux, à ses larmes dévastatrices. Il ferma les yeux mais tout ce qu'il voyait derrière ses paupières c'était les traits de son visage. Il voyait ses cheveux noirs qui flottaient au vent, ses yeux malicieux et si doux, son nez qui se  **froissait** légèrement quand il rigolait. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'il avait perdu. Damien ne l'aimait pas. Il le détestait. Il était tombé amoureux de la princesse, puis de lui. Il pensait que c'était dû seulement à ce que la princesse était toujours en lui, quelque part. Mais c'est de lui qu'il était tombé amoureux depuis le départ. La princesse n'était qu'une part de lui, qu'un miroir qui reflétait à moindre coût qui il était vraiment. Emmanuel força son cheval à s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il devait lui parler et savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment de lui sinon il allait devenir fou. Il lança son cheval en direction du château et sentit son cœur pleurer à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

 

En rentrant dans le château, Emmanuel sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était l'heure de manger et Damien n'était pas là, assis à sa place habituelle. La table n'était même pas encore mise. Pourtant, la cuisinière, comme Damien, n'était jamais en retard. Il poussa la porte de la cuisine pour lui demander ce qui se passait :

« Maria ? cria-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Oui, monseigneur ? demanda une petite bonne femme en apparaissant devant lui. Vous êtes encore là ?

\- Comment ça ? l'interrogea-t-il en s'arrêtant.

\- La fête, monseigneur. Le prince est déjà partit lui ! » continua-t-elle en faisant des grands gestes.

La fête. Il avait oublié la fête. Le bal donné par le duc. Parti ? Damien était déjà parti ? Mais comment ?

« Un homme est venu le chercher, le frère de monseigneur, je crois. Le prince lui a demandé de ne pas partir sans vous mais comme vous n'arriviez pas, il a dû se résigner à suivre le duc, seul !

\- Oh non, pas lui ! » s'écria Emmanuel en courant hors de la pièce malgré les appels de la cuisinière. 

Damien avait été obligé de suivre le duc sans lui. Il l'avait attendu, il ne voulait pas y aller seul. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, il savait que le duc lui faisait peur. Pour une raison indéterminée.

Emmanuel se rua dans le boxe de son cheval et pour la deuxième fois de la journée lui donna un coup rapide sur les flancs pour qu'il aille le plus vite possible. Si quelque chose arrivait à Damien, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Ce garçon était trop gentil, il ne saurait pas se défendre si le duc tentait le moindre truc envers lui. Tout à ces pensées, Emmanuel arriva devant le château du duc de Bourgogne et sauta à bas de son cheval, hors d'haleine.

 

Il courrait à travers le château depuis voilà bien dix minutes. Il était essoufflé et ne savait plus où chercher. Il aperçut le duc de Bourgogne de l'autre côté de la pièce et lui sauta littéralement dessus.

« Guillaume ! Où est ton frère ?

\- Salut Emmanuel. Dis donc, ça fait longtemps !

\- Oui, oui. On aura tout le temps de parler après mais dis moi où est ton frère s'il-te-plaît ! »

\- Charles ? Je ne sais pas, je crois que je l'ai vu parler avec un garçon aux cheveux noirs en montant les escaliers il y a cinq minutes.

\- Merci ! » et Emmanuel s'élança dans les escaliers en direction de l'étage.

 

Ce couloir menait directement aux chambres. Il fallait qu'il se concentre pour retrouver la chambre de Charles. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu. Il ouvrait les portes unes à unes sans succès quand il entendit Damien crier à quelques mètres de là. Il courut dans la direction du cri et s'arrêta devant une porte quand il reconnut la voix de Damien de l'autre côté. Il empoigna la porte et celle ci, bien sûr, resta fermée.

« Lâchez-moi ! Vous m'aviez dit qu'il serait là ! »

En entendant sa voix terrorisée, Emmanuel prit du recul et s'élança sur la porte qui se brisa sous son poids. A l'intérieur, Damien était coincé entre le mur et Charles qui lui tenait les bras et celui-ci lui lança un regard noir en le voyant à quelques pas de lui. Emmanuel se jeta sur lui et lui décocha un coup de poing qui le fit tomber par terre. Damien se lança vers lui et quand il se retourna pour le regarder, il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Emmanuel... »

Il lui toucha doucement l'épaule et remarqua qu'il y avait une entaille dans la fabrique de son tee-shirt. Il entendit Charles derrière lui se redresser en grognant de douleur et se retourna pour se positionner entre les deux.

« Reste derrière moi. »

« Emmanuel, laisse-moi parler au prince.

\- Non.

\- Voyons, tu n'as rien à faire dans cette histoire. Je voulais seulement qu'il me donne ce que sa sœur m'a refusé.

\- De quoi tu parles ? cracha Emmanuel en grinçant des dents.

\- Tu sais bien. Une fois mariés, elle t'a bien donné cette chose... Elle s'est offerte à toi alors qu'elle m'a refusé. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Elle s'enfuyait toujours devant moi et un jour, alors que je pensais l'avoir enfin soumise entre mes mains, elle m'a repoussé et a réussie à fuir une nouvelle fois. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu après ça mais en voyant son frère, je me dis que tout n'est pas perdu...

\- Tu es malade ! Tu ne l'approcheras pas, Charles. »

Emmanuel voyait une lumière démoniaque danser dans ses yeux et il sentit les mains tremblantes de Damien s'appuyer contre son dos.

 

« Pourquoi tu aurai les deux et moi aucun ?! » s'écria Charles en lui sautant dessus et ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, à travers la pièce. Emmanuel avait mal au dos, il était tombé dessus sous le poids de Charles et maintenant, la tête lui tournait. Son crâne lui faisait mal mais en voyant Charles se relever et se diriger vers Damien, il se reprit et le tira vers lui. Il le fit rouler en-dessous de lui et se mit à le taper sous le coup de la folie.

« T'es qu'un pauvre type, Charles. Tu es fou. Si une femme ne veut pas de toi, il faut l'accepter et passer à autre chose. Pas la harceler ou l'agresser.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais, toi ? cria Charles en rugissant.

\- Bien plus que ce que tu croies » répondit Emmanuel, une boule dans la gorge.

Il sentit les mains de Damien sur son bras et s'immobilisa. Il était en train de tuer Charles. Ou du moins, de bien l'amocher.

 

« Arrêtes Emmanuel, arrêtes. » La voix de Damien semblait si près de lui et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à le voir. Il sentit ses larmes sur ses joues et porta une main à son visage. Il ne savait pas qu'il était en train de pleurer. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, il sentit Damien entourer sa taille de ses bras et le soulever. Une fois debout, il sentit Damien placer un de ses bras sur ses frêles épaules pour l'aider à marcher. Il était épuisé. Il avait laissé place à la peur et à la colère et avait failli tuer un homme, tout horrible qu'il soit. Il se sentit être placé sur son cheval, Damien tenant les rênes et l'entendit, malgré le vacarme dans son esprit, remercier plusieurs personnes. Pendant tout le chemin du retour, il perdit la notion du temps. Il se sentit emporté par la fatigue et par la légère douleur qu'il ressentait dans son corps à s'être battu aussi violemment. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher c'était la douce chaleur qui émanait du corps de Damien sur lequel il était affalé et l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux dans le vent. Il s'évanouit ainsi, le battement de cœur de l'homme dont il était amoureux résonnant dans son oreille.

 

Il se réveilla, sentant un faible poids sur ses hanches et une sensation innommable sur son front. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et la lumière se fit petit à petit devant lui. La première chose qu’il fit fut de voir le regard inquiet de Damien par dessus-lui. La deuxième chose fut de comprendre que le poids qu'il ressentait n'était autre que Damien sur son corps. La troisième chose fut de ressentir la fraîcheur des glaçons qu'il passait sur son front pour soigner ses blessures. Quand Damien vit qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il lui sourit, et Emmanuel en fut ébloui. Il plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux de par et d'autre de son visage et une larme s'échappa des yeux de Damien sans qu'il ne cherche à la retenir.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, murmura-t-il en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Je sais... » lui répondit-il en se redressant soudain et en l'embrassant.

Il était allé doucement, il lui avait laissé le temps de reculer et de refuser le baiser. Mais Damien l'avait accepté et y avait même répondu avec douceur. Emmanuel, dans un simple geste, le fit rouler sous lui et se redressa légèrement pour le regarder. Il vit, comme d'habitude, énormément de tendresse dans son regard :

« Je t'aime Emmanuel. Je suis désolé que tu aies cru que je te rejetais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait penser que ton contact me déplaisait.

\- Non... chuchota Emmanuel en posant une main sur sa joue.

\- Sa présence... et son toucher... ça a fait renaître en moi de mauvais souvenirs...

\- Je sais... tout va bien... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je comprends..., il l'interrompit en caressant doucement sa joue.

\- Emmanuel, je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. » Damien ferma les yeux quand Emmanuel embrassa délicatement son cou. « Même quand je suis redevenu un garçon. J'avais toujours ses sentiments en moi. » Emmanuel embrassa son front doucement. « C'est pour ça que je faisais ces cauchemars, j'avais peur que tu me laisses, que tu m'abandonnes une fois que tu aurai compris que j'étais amoureux de toi, en fille comme en garçon. » Une larme roula encore sur sa joue et tomba en ricochet sur le cou d'Emmanuel qui se releva pour le regarder. « Je savais que tu aimais la princesse. Et c'est à cause de moi que tu as été séparé d'elle. Tu faisais comme si tout allait bien mais tu venais de perdre la personne de qui tu étais amoureux et tout ça par ma faute. »

Emmanuel essuya avec son pouce la larme qui roulait toujours sur la joue rose de Damien.

« C'est vrai qu'au début, j'étais triste de la perdre. Je me disais que je n'avais vraiment pas de chance d'être tombé sur la princesse parfaite pour que finalement elle s'avère être un homme... ». Damien tourna la tête sur le côté pour cacher sa peine et Emmanuel dû caresser sa joue pour qu'il le regarde de nouveau, les larmes aux yeux. « Mais très vite, je me suis aperçu que la princesse était encore là en toi. En fait, elle était une partie de toi. Et maintenant j'ai compris qu'elle était tout simplement toi. Tu es elle. C'est de toi dont j'étais tombé amoureux depuis le début. » Damien haussa les sourcils, ayant du mal à le croire. « Damien, je te préfères cent fois plus en tant qu'homme. En tant que toi réel. J'ai compris que la forme que tu as importe peu au fond, c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux. De ton âme, de ta personnalité... Et ce n'est que sous ton apparence de garçon que j'ai pu la découvrir vraiment réellement. » Damien lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux et arqua le dos pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 

Emmanuel ressentit une chaleur qui devenait de plus en plus intense dans son bas-ventre et sentait des fourmillement dans le creux de ses reins. Damien passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour caresser son dos et il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Il l'entendit murmurer dans son oreille  _J'ai envie de toi_ et une minute plus tard, leurs habits délaissés sur le sol, il entra en lui et sentit une explosion dans tout son corps. La chaleur qu'il ressentait auparavant dans son bas-ventre se propagea dans sa poitrine puis dans tous ses membres. Le plaisir et l'air de béatitude qu'il lut sur les traits de Damien lui apprit qu'il était dans le même état de ravissement que lui et il en fut encore plus exalté. Il le regarda en adoration, complètement perdu dans la frénésie du moment et chercha à mémoriser ses moindres traits dans cet instant fugace. Quand l'instant d'après, il se retira de lui après une explosion d'émotions dans son bas-ventre et vint s'allonger à ses côtés, Damien se blottit dans ses bras et lui murmura  _Je t'aime_ . Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, tout en fermant les yeux. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, apaisés et heureux, de enfin savoir, l'un comme l'autre, qu'ils s'étaient trouvés et ne se lâcheraient plus jamais.

 


End file.
